What hurts the most
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: Lisanna came back, Natsu was so glad...Lucy felt sick...Loke noticed...What should they do when they learn what's up? not sure if the genre is right.


I'm a Natsu and Lucy fan; it's not that I hate Lisanna or anything. I just hate it, when I read information on Natsu, it's always Lisanna…sorry, I guess, I've been hardcore in this pairing. The title is the song that hit me and got this idea. Please enjoy!

* * *

What hurts the most

* * *

Natsu was accompanying Lucy as she searched bought grocery.

"Thanks for coming with me!" she smiled at him. He was being handy carrying the groceries.

"Yeah…sure" he muttered. Both walked without much word to spoke, but then, came a sudden halt. Natsu was wide eyed. He dropped the Groceries.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked at what he was looking at a distance. Then she saw what caught his attention. A girl. She was smiling at him, and Natsu seemed drawn to her. He ran to the girl and was smiling. A smile Lucy never seen much, or haven't in some way.

"Lisanna! You're back!" he cheered; he was holding both her hands.

"Yeah" she smiled back "How's Happy?" she asked.

"His doing great! I'd show him to you!" then he got a sudden realization. He looked at Lucy.

Lucy, not wanting to interfere their interaction, summoned Virgo. She asked Virgo to help her carry them, and then she gave Natsu a look that says 'go on'.

He nodded and he was as cheerful as they went to the guild.

'So, that was Lisanna' Lucy smiled but then, as they were walking, she felt something hurt in her chest. She came to a halt.

"Princess?" Virgo, also stopping asked Lucy.

Lucy was wide eyed; a lot of imagination was coming into her. Natsu so happy with Lisanna, Them going on jobs together. Both of them in an embrace. She shook her head.

'What am I thinking?' she told herself 'what do I care about Natsu? His just…his just...'

She felt tears in her eyes.

'Where did this come from?' she asked herself.

"Come on, princess." Virgo took the groceries. Lucy nodded and they headed to her apartment.

The next day…

Lucy went in the guild not feeling well, she didn't get much sleep and what she got in her imagination kept bugging her. She looked and saw everyone around the girl yesterday. Natsu was also by her side. She felt that stingy feeling on her chest again.

"Huh…oh Lucy!" Natsu waved at her "Come here! Meet Lisanna!"

"Oh…" Lucy faked a smile no one seem to notice and went forward, everyone keep telling her things that just turns her stomach over, she couldn't take it and the sting in her chest keeps getting worst.

"You know what? These two are cute together!"

"They were in together, seriously"

"Natsu seem to fit with her"

"They look good with each other, right, Lucy?"

Lucy wasn't feeling well anymore. Everyone noticed she was pale and looked sick.

"You ok?" Lisanna asked about to touch Lucy.

'No…' she said in her thoughts 'don't touch me'

Lucy bowed her head and then raised it up automatically, faking a smile at Lisanna.

"It was nice meeting you, but I think I'm out of league today…kind of feel sick…sorry" Lucy made her excuse pretty convincing to everyone, she backed away before the girl even touched her.

"Well, I'm off" she said. She walked out the guild while everyone continued chatting with Lisanna. Levy and Mirajane looked at Lucy, they weren't convincing it was physical sickness, same with Loke, but they didn't take any action. Natsu didn't even bother and was having a fun time.

Well her excuse was pretty true…she was sick and everything everyone was saying about Natsu and that girl wasn't helping.

She walked by the riverside and the usual boatman asked her to be careful. She looked at the waters, little waves forming.

'Will he come if I jump there?' she asked herself, remembering the time he saved her when she jumped 'no…probably not… his…a bit busy, I might just die with no reason'

She sighed and headed home. She looked at her room as she opened it. She was used that she was expecting Natsu and Happy making a huge mess, busting in her home. But today, they were in the guild. The house was quiet.

She walked to her bed and sat beside it. She placed her head above her knees, she hid her face around her arms and then drops of water were coming out. She was sniffing. In short, she was crying.

'What's going on?' she asked herself 'what's wrong with me?'

"_Come with me"_

"_Lucy!"_

"_You're Lucy of fairy tail"_

(I don't have any more idea what else Natsu said that's inspiring, this are just what I remember for the moment)

'Were just friends…what's wrong with me?' she asked herself. She portrayed Natsu's smile back then, he was so happy. What's she getting so upset off.

"You never saw it coming, huh" a familiar voice spoke. It wasn't Natsu or gray. It was Loke.

"What are you doing here?" she said, not even raising her head up, she didn't want to show she's crying.

"Mira and Levy noticed you and asked me to see and check" he was standing by the door, holding the key Mira lend to him.

"I'm fine, just…" she sniffed "sneezes… go away" she wanted to be alone.

"Alright, I'll just say your fine…" he said, leaving the door wide open, while walking; he stopped after a few seconds. He turned his head a bit.

"You've grown to like him, haven't you?" he gazed at her, she buried her face harder and she let out a small wail. Loke knew it meant 'yes'

He smiled, even though he didn't like seeing her like that. Lucy spoke.

"What hurts the most was being so close to him…" she said wiping her tears, but her hair was hiding her face.

"And you never saw, that what you did was…love him more" Loke spoke and went away.

'You're so stupid Lucy….' Lucy said to herself. She didn't bother closing the door.

When Loke took the turn, he patted Natsu's shoulders.

"Never expected you leaving Lisanna in the guild" he said, when he didn't get a response he went back to the guild. Natsu was wide eyed.

He remained silent at his spot, if he moved forward, with just a turn, he'll be infront Lucy's door, wide open, see her crying by her bed. Lucy on the other hand, also remained still…not knowing of Natsu's presence.

Both remained in their spot. Neither knew what to do…what should they do?

* * *

Please review…you decide what happens next! Hope you liked it. I feel like its missing few pieces though.


End file.
